Surlon Svein
|- | class="daoinfobox_image" colspan="2" style="font-size:0.9em;line-height:1.2em;padding:4px;text-align:center;"| |- !Race: | style="font-size:0.9em;line-height:1.2em;padding:0px;text-align:center;"|Human |- !Gender: | style="font-size:0.9em;line-height:1.2em;padding:0px;text-align:center;"|Male |- !Class: | style="font-size:0.9em;line-height:1.2em;padding:0px;text-align:center;"|Warrior |- !Title: | style="font-size:0.9em;line-height:1.2em;padding:0px;text-align:center;"|None |- !Specialization: | style="font-size:0.9em;line-height:1.2em;padding:0px;text-align:center;"|Guardian |- !Family: | style="font-size:0.9em;line-height:1.2em;padding:0px;"| Lokai Svein (Brother) Raylan Svein (Father) |- !Appearances: | style="font-size:0.9em;line-height:1.2em;padding:0px;text-align:center;"|''Coming Soon'' |} Surlon (born 9:9 Dragon) is a Fereldan and a Knight of Redcliffe. Theme Song: ''Eimear Quinn - The Voice '' Personality Surlon has a mild obsession with his sense of duty and doing the right thing. While self-righteous at times, he is an excellent diplomat and while his sword arm is by no means rusty, violence is the last thing he resorts to. He's also very humble and perhaps lacks a bit of confidence in himself. Behind a good leader, Surlon can accomplish a lot. Background Surlon was born and raised in Redcliffe, his mother died during childbirth, leaving himself and his five year older brother Lokai to be raised by their father, Raylan. Raylan was a firm supporter of Fereldan independence during the war and was a common face among the riots in Redcliffe up until the Fereldan Rebel Army began fighting the Orlesians and was among the few that live to tell the tale. Because of this, Raylan's family enjoyed a lot of respect from Redcliffe's leadership post-war and Surlon and Lokai were eligible for knighthood when they came of age. Lokai however declined and pursued a career as Templar that took him as far as the Anderfels. Surlon had ambitions to do the same, but in his father's honor, he decided to dedicate at least a few years to Redcliffe. His will to become a Templar however, took him on the road alongside his friend Miles. Following Miles and the others, he found Lokai in Orlais, he was captured near Andoral's reach on suspicion of harboring an Apostate but Lokai risked his neck to free him. Because Lokai was wary of the Chantry's method of control on the templars, he secretly abstained from taking lyrium. Surlon's ambitions to become a Templar then waned, and Lokai and Surlon returned to Redcliffe where they resumed their service to the Arl. Relations Miles - He considers him one of his closest friends despite his Orlesian roots. He's known him since the beginning of their journey, but in the end still chose to follow his brother back to Redcliffe. Quincy '- Surlon viewed him with distrust for a very long time, not sharing Miles' faith in him. This did not cause any friction between them however. In time, they've gotten to accept eachother. 'Ymgar - Ymgar inspires mixed feelings for him. He lacks the discipline of a warrior while he, over and over again, proves that he is a force to be reckoned with. Surlon's attempts to inspire discipline have often ended in disappointment. Benji '- Surlon does not like Benji, but through Miles, he has coped with his presence. Surlon at least respects him enough to keep the nasty business he was involved with a secret. 'Alryn '- He always knew something was off about him, and when he turned out to be a traitor, Surlon was not suprised. There was always a tense dislike between eachother, considering his ambitions to become a Templar while Alryn was an apostate. 'Gaze '- Surlon and Gaze quickly developed a close friendship. When she decided to stay with Michelle in Lydes, they went as far as claiming it a brother-sister relationship. 'Lokai '- He struggled against Lokai to gain his father's favor since he was able to stand. Lokai always blamed Surlon for the death of their mother, as a result, they have grown to become rivals. Neither of them likes seeing the other hurt, however. Lokai was Surlon's big example, growing up, moreso than his father. 'Michelle - Surlon found a motherly figure in her when in Lydes. He treats her with utmost respect. Category:Mileske's Characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Warriors Category:Redcliffe Category:Males Category:Guardians